Taiyō Hyūga
Taiyō Hyūga '(太陽木新月,Taiyō Hyūga'') known around the shinobi world as the '''Celestial Shinobi (天体忍;Tentai shinobu) and recognized as Saviour of the Moon (月の救世主;Tsuki no kyūseishu). Background Personality Taiyō does not have one personality persay, but dozens of masks covering his true face. It is as if he has a set personality for every situation. Whether it be leading a nation, fighting on the battlefield, healing a sick patient or manipulating someone to get what he wants, Taiyō has a different personality for every event. According to Kabuto Taiyō does not possess the illness known as Dissociative identity disorder or more commonly known as Multiple Personality disorder but a unknown disorder that is unique to him. This illness causes Taiyō to act in a certain way to gain the best end result for that situation. An example of this would be Taiyō a supposedly quiet man, going in front of dozens of people and suddenly becomes this uplifting, encouraging, articulate, confident man; which led to the votes of him become leader of the Moon. This personality disorder though only cares for the end result for Taiyō and no one else, forcing him to make inhumane calls to save his life. This personality disorder continues to become more and more noticeable as he continues to age. Even though Taiyō has several different personalities, there are a few that he continues to return to because they have been successful. Such as his doctor personality; he is considered an asshole while he treats his patients. He continuously mocks them while he gathers personal information. While other times he might not even see the patient at all. This arrogant, mean, personality does save lives though. For some cruel reason, the constant joking allows him to come up with cures for his patients, calling him a sick genius. Even though this personality does not aid him in the political situation it allows him to work best and save lives in this specific situation. Kakuzu Young.png|''Taiyō as a Boy''. Tensa zangetsu by anulflow-d4m0w5t.png|''Taiyō as a teen''. 438737_1273423946129_full.jpg|''Taiyō as an Adult.'' TaiyoBRT.png|''Taiyō while using the Body Revival Techinique'' Appearance As stated by Kabuto, Taiyō does not look much like a Hyūga but more like an Uchiha. He has short black hair and light blue shining eyes. He is very pale similar to the Ōtsutsuki Clan members and he is also very fit. Like most Uchiha's he is considered very attractive to most women. Abilities Due to his life as a test subject, Taiyō did not originally broadcast his skills to the shinobi world. Though by any village's or clan's standards would've been known as a prodigy. After being given the blood and chakra of Hamura, Taiyō's progress doubled shocking even Kabuto. Taiyō honed his skills with the the Hyūga Clan's fallen genius, quickly master his clan's kekkei genkai and techniques. The disease known as curiosity continued to strike Taiyō, having him learn other forms of taijutsu including the Strong Fist and the Shikotsumyaku taijutsu fighting style. His curiosity did not stop there, he would eventually learn from a technique that would consider him even god-like. With the amount of power Taiyō possessed even Kabuto began to fear what the young boy would become. After escaping Kabuto he developed his only true relationship with Snakes. Upon learning Sage Mode, the White Snake called the Teenager the Saviour of the Moon.After locating Hamura's second eye, Taiyō mastered the Tenseigan and became the Sage of the Moon. After years of studying medicine and furthering hi knowledge of the human body he developed his own Kekkei Tota known as Blood Release. With his unique combination of rapid reproduction of bones, muscles and blood; many call him Fumetsu. Physical Prowess and Chakra Possessing the blood of several prestigious clans including: the Ōtsutsuki Clan, Hyūga Clan, Kaguya Clan and Jūgo's Clan, Taiyō gained both the eyes and body of Hamura Ōtsutsuki, Taiyō has a massive life force and massive physical strength. Given the cells of descendants of deity, Taiyō's life force has supposedly doubled. Surviving on the moon is no easy feat and fighting there is even harder, Taiyō does it with ease. He even offers his chakra to keep the community moving. Though what is most feared about Taiyō is his mental toughness/endurance. Some say he does not even feel pain, though this might be due to the modifications he has done to his bodies and his unique jutsu. Though even in harsh environment, he has reacted as if he was in ordinary circumstances. Since his first fight with Shenron, Taiyō has worn extremely heavy weights on his ankles that appear deceptively light. These weights have increased his strength at the cost of inhibiting his speed to levels that his peers still consider quite fast, great enough to outpace the perception of a three-tomoe Sharingan. Upon removing the weights, which can the moon to shake, Taiyō's speed vastly increases, making it almost impossible to see his movements with the unaided eye. He is even able to keep up with Shenron's Flying Thunder God abilities. Taiyō also possesses immense physical strength. Without the Body revival technique his strength is just above average but according to Kabuto while he is usin the Body Revival Technique his strength is on par with Tsunade. With a single punch he makes crater on the moon. With this duo of strength and speed along with his Strong Fist Taijutsu, Taiyō is considered to be a force that no one should mess with unless they wish to meet certain defeat. Taiyō possess a large and unique form of chakra that only several shinobi possess. Possessing the chakra of Hamura, which is a an unusual chakra that most shinobi posses no knowledge of. As a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan, Taiyō is gifted with extremely powerful chakra. He can also absorb any technique that he encounters, as well as an opponent's chakra. Though his chakra has been classified in many different ways. To some his chakra has a unique way of bonding people, an example of this would be him having people come to the moon and join together to rebuild a fallen society. While to his enemies his chakra can be, dark, foul, and even nerve wrecking. During Shenron's first confrontation with Taiyō, Shenron compared his chakra to a dark hole, stating that there is no brightness or warmth anywhere. Though what both his enemies and his friends both agree on is the quantity. Taiyō has been called a Chakra Monster, due his great amount of chakra reserves. Taiyō is supposedly far beyond Toneri's level who is suppose to be a match for Rinnegan Madara and even Nine-Tails Naruto. Due to his constant flow and Natural Energy, chakra of Hamura and his indefinite state of Sage Mode, Taiyō gained the name known as Six Paths of the Moon. Great chakra requires great control, which is something that Taiyō possess. Though controlling each chakra was it own struggle. After being given the cells of Jugo, Taiyō's body began to absorb Natural Energy on its own. Due to his body absorbing too much Natural Energy at once and not being able to control it he went into a berserk state. Taiyō needed to master senjutsu. He spent a year training with the White Snake Sage, overcoming Jugo's cells and became a sage in the process. Though an even harder chakra for him to control is the chakra of the Tenseigan taking years for him to completely master. Now he keep the Tenseigan open all the time with no drawbacks. His ability to shape shift chakra is superb. He is even able to manifest his chakra into a giant Battle Avatar. Taijutsu As one of the Hyūga clan, Taro is extremely excelled in hand-to-hand combat. His quick, fluid movements enable him to dodge enemy attacks as well as land his own physical blows in one motion with any wasted moment. His agility and dexterity enable him to stay on his toes and attack his opponents rapidly, giving them no room to counterattack while staying aware of his attack pattern. Taiyō also began learning the Strong fist style, enabling him to use rapid kicks and flipping attacks as well. Gentle Fist Taiyō's fighting style is the signature style of his clan, the Gentle Fist, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's insight into people's chakra pathway system. Gentle Fist allows for severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system. Due to intensive training with his father, Taiyō's Byakugan is stronger than most. This enables him to see special nodes on the chakra network, called tenketsu, Taiyō can use Gentle Fist to not only damage opponents, but control their chakra flow as well. Using the Gentle Fist, Taro can affect internal organs, and is capable of killing an opponent with a single strike should he aim to harm the heart. Unlike his father and due to his own specialized training, Taro can absorb chakra through his hand's tenketsu when he lands a blow. Also, creating his own version to the fighting style, Taiyō is able to attack using his feet, his kicks damaging his targets in the same way his hands would. This costs more chakra though, as he needs to channel his chakra through the soles of his shoes. Taiyō is able to expel chakra out of nearly every tenketsu in his body, enabling him to free himself from chakra-based objects. He can also charge his chakra into ninja tools to have the effects of Gentle Fist. Though he is not part of the Main Branch of the Hyūga Clan, He possess many of the Main branch techniques. He is able to employ powerful techniques such as the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, enabling him to block and repel any attack. He can also use the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, an extremely strong offensive move with which he's able to rapidly dispatch enemies by striking many of their tenketsu in fast succession, making it hard for them to both move and control chakra. Since mastering these techniques, Taiyō has improved on these techniques. Taiyō had also learned the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm, a more focused version of the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, with which he can expel chakra from his palm to attack opponents out of his physical reach. He has also increased power of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms by doubling and even tripling it. Taiyō was also able to create his own techniques based on the Hyūga Clan fighting Style. Strong Fist Showing great interest in different taijutsu styles, Kabuto had Shinno teach Taiyo the Strong Fist Style. Strong Fist a martial art style focusing on external damage. While his taijutsu was originally only below average but while mastering other skills along with his Taijutsu he became quite skillful. His prowess surpasses those of more experienced ninja, able to keep up with Lee and many others. Taiyō is now able to beat even the Anbu level shinobi by just using his Strong Fist Style. Eight Gates With his natural skills and affinity for taijutsu combined with his exceptionally strong body Taiyō has gained the ability to use eight gates, due to his training which specifically worked to strengthen his body, Taiyō can at least activate the four Gates without seemingly being affected. Through Shinno's teachings, Taiyō has learned how to open at least the first Fi of eight chakra gates, a feat that is difficult for even the most talented ninja, and as such has come to even be regarded as a genius. Unlike most shinobi who possess this technique, he does not have a code that forbids himself from using the technique unless they meets that requirement. Like Shinno Taiyō possesses a technique that allows him to use the Eight Gates with little to no sided effects, known as the Body Revival Technique. In most cases, when user uses the Eight Gates his or her muscles begin to wear down and tear. In Taiyō's case his Destruction and Rebirth cycle is far superior than any other human. Also with his Shikotsumyaku Kekkei Genkai his bones also contain superhuman like capabilities allowing him to manipulate his bones growth properties and can even make them as strong as steel. Most humans can only access less than 20% of their muscle potential but the eight gates uses chakra to "force" the muscles to work at much more power than they normally do, allowing the user to run at phenomenal speeds, pick up enormous weights, and much more at the expense of the muscles themselves. Once the Eighth Gate has been opened, they are practically unstoppable, but the user dies in the process. Taiyō has also learned or developed a number of taijutsu that take advantage of the extreme power and speed he gains from opening chakra gates. Though Taiyō can open the chakra gates instantly. And still prefers to keep it hidden. * Gate of Opening(開門, Kaimon): The First of the Eight Gates located in the Brain, by opening this gate, Taiyō can remove the restraints of the brain on his muscles, which allows him to use 50% of his strength, whereas in normal condition he can only use 20%. By opening this gate can also use the Front Lotus technique. * Gate of Healing (休門, Kyūmon; English TV "The Gate of Rest"): located in the brain. Forcibly increases Taiyō's physical strength and temporarily re-energizes the body. With this he was able to sever several bones of susanoo in a single strike. * Gate of Life(生門, Seimon): located on the spinal cord. Allows Taiyō to use the Reverse Lotus. The increased blood flow turns the skin red. It also allows Taiyō to perform the Leaf Hot Wind. * Gate of Pain (傷門, Shōmon): located on the spinal cord. Increases the Naien's speed and power. Used to cause muscle tissue to tear on use. It does not affect Taiyō. * The Gate of Limit (杜門, Tomon; English TV "The Gate of Closing"): per above. Located in the abdomen. Increases all of his abilities drastically. * The Gate of View (景門, Keimon; English TV "The Gate of Joy"):Not Yet achieved * The Gate of Wonder (驚門, Kyōmon; English TV "The Gate of Shock"):Not Yet Achieved * Gate of Death (死門, Shimon): Not yet achieved. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Even without the Tenseigan, Taiyō has been stated to have shown even greater potential in elemental ninjutsu than Tobirama and is on par with Hiruzen Sarutobi. Taiyō would eventually become highly skilled in the art, being one of the few able to wield all five elemental nature transformations, as well as Yin and Yang Release. He was able to use all five elements simultaneously, via himself and four shadow clones. With Fire Release Taiyō is capable of using several A-rank and B-rank techniques such as Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation and Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction. It would take up to three shinobi water type to counter his Great Fire Annihilation Technique at full strength. Not as proficient as fire his Earth Techniques are just about average capable of using many B-rank and C-Rank techniques but very few A-rank techniques. He has been seen using the Earth Release: Mudslide technique when fighting larger opponents. Just as Earth, his Lightning Release is not anything to brag about. Possessing some B-rank and C-Rank techniques but no A-ranks. The only technique that Taiyō uses during multiple occasion is his Lightning Release Chakra Mode when he is fighting fast opponents. His Wind Release techniques are on a level of a chunin possessing no A-rank techniques and very few B-rank techniques. He while using a combinations of techniques he has been seen using Wind Release: Great Breakthrough to start his combo. Of all his elemental capabilities, Taiyō is most well-known for his legendary mastery of Water Release. He could use his water technique at almost any time, The only place is he is capable of using water release is in the desert day with where the temperature is over 105 degrees. He could further manipulate water by isolating areas within it and evaporating it at will. His control was so refined, he could produce and maintain a protect shield on others while directly engaging his enemies. He is compared to both Kisame Hoshigaki and the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju. Medical Ninjutsu Being taught by two of the most brilliant scientist/doctors there have been Taiyō possess great knowledge on the Human body and Medical Ninjutsu. With the aid of both Kabuto and his Byakugan, Taiyō knows a great deal of the human anatomy and the chakra network. With this knowledge Taiyō was able to create a jutsu based on the Gentle Fist taijutsu, that restores chakra by hitting a series of chakra points. Kabuto also taught Taiyō his signature Yin Release Wound Destruction technique, where Taiyō anticipates where the spot the enemy might hit, allowing him to apply medical treatment to it and take minimize the damage. Through this technique he was able to create his own technique that allows him to create new existing cells at an astonishing rate through the formation of creating bone cells as well as having the ability to destroy bone cells. Along with Kabuto, Taiyō received training from medical genius Shinnō. During the training Shinnō taught the two shinobi the Body revival Technique.This technique allows Taiyō to repair this body and increase its strength by manipulating the "Destruction and Rebirth" cycle of the muscles. This technique also allows him to survive any otherwise normally fatal damage and instantly heal from the damage. A unique trait of this technique is that it can momentarily give the user the appearance of death, fooling even the most talented medical-nins. Though unlike Shinnō, Taiyō and Kabuto use Natural Energy the source of energy instead of Dark Chakra. When this technique is combined with Natural Energy its increases his speed, strength and healing capabilities to to superhuman levels. This technique also changes their appearance to a more muscular state. According to Shinnō, Taiyō would be able to use all Eight Gates with no drawbacks, though this is only a theory. Besides his Medical skills with chakra, Taiyō also has great knowledge of medicine. Being the Head Doctor on the Moon, Taiyō needed to learn hundreds of illness and their cures, so he can be prepared for any situation. With only basic medical tools, he performed flawless surgeries to save people from near death. In addition to the human body, Taiyō also demonstrates great knowledge of the human mind. He had repeatedly shown himself able to understand how people think and exploit it to suit his needs. Snake Techniques Being trained in the Ryūchi Cave for a year and possessing a strong relationship with snakes, Taiyō possess a great amount of snake techniques. Just like Orochimaru, Taiyō has gone through his own snake-ification process giving abilities that he can use during battle. His snake-related techniques have been referred to as Power of the Black Mamba. One of his abilities allow him to summon snakes on from his own body due to the contract seal on his arm. Another technique that Taiyō has adopted from snakes is the ability to shed his own skin, which allows him to avoid attacks that could've been fatal. (Incomplete) Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku Due to the the cells of Kimimaro given to Taiyō, he is one of the few that has awakened the Shikotsumyaku. This unique kekkei genkai gives him the ability to which allow him to manipulate his own skeletal structure as a means of combat. Specifically, it allows Taiyō to manipulate his osteoblast and osteoclast cells, which are responsible for building or breaking down bone tissue. This ability gives him absolute control over the concentration of calcium within his bones, allowing him to control the density or malleability of them. According to Taiyō his bones are stronger than tempered steel. He has become incredibly proficient with his ability, and can make them harder then steel. His movements with his bones are fast. He was able to master the basic techniques of the bloodline ability at the age of 10. He can shoot out his skull like a cannon and then regrow it in an instant. He can fire bones from his finger tips that move at such incredible speed they can't be seen unless one has good eyes. Though since he is not a Kaguya it takes him a lot of chakra to use this technique. Doujutsu Tenseigan Combining his Hyuga byakugan with Toneri's blood and chakra Taiyō awoke the eyes of Hamura; The Tenseigan. With these eyes alone Taiyō is supposedly on par with Rinnegan Madara. Just like the Rinnegan the the Tenseigan has the ability to attract and repulse objects and shinobi away from himself. It also gave Taiyō access to all five basic elemental natures as well as Yin and Yang Release. His control over chakra becomes more proficient allowing him to absorbs other peoples chakra and use it to create powerful chakra blasts. Just these two techniques on their own have been able to overwhelm shinobi. Taiyo also obtains a unique chakra mode that is very similar to a jinchūriki's in terms of how its enhances his speed strength and durability. Taiyo also gained a unique summoning called the Statue of the Ōtsutsuki Clan also known as the protector of the moon, who supposedly overwhelmed Kurama the strongest of the Tailed Beast. Though unlike most who awaken the Tenseigan who only possess Hamura's eyes, Taiyō also gained the body of Hamura. When both the body and eyes of Hamura are put into one body several new techniques awaken. Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Taiyō possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which grants him x-ray vision, nearly 360° vision, and the ability to see chakra networks. The Byakugan has a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae, a weakness of which Taiyō was initially unaware until it was revealed to him in a battle that almost cost him, his life. The revelation and circumstances caused Taiyō to develop a habit of keeping that one weak spot concealed from his opponents. While the Byakugan only has a natural field of vision reaching up to fifty meters, Taiyō was able to increase this to 2000 meters. He was also able to see through Genjutsu by focusing his sight in specific directions. Intelligence and Master Manipulator Other Skills Taiyō is quite versatile in other techniques as well. Throughout his shinobi life, Taiyō has been able to use many different types of jutsu. Taiyō has quite some mastery over genjutsu being able to see the distorted chakra pathway using his byakugan. He can also cast several several genjutsu including a very powerful one using his tenseigan. While in battle Taiyō has been able to use swords, without any known training. He possesses some knowledge of shurikenjutsu from watching others. He was also taught some low level fuuinjutsu from his friend Shenron. Stats Part I Trivia * Taiyō wants to fight Hamura Ōtsutsuki Quotes